World of Remnant: Sengoku
by StarDustDragonknight
Summary: This is a world of remnant done in the Samurai Warrior style as it is narrated by the one eyed dragon. Dive in as you learn about the land, clans, lords and Samurai who ruled and fought in that era. T for some mild language and Brutal death history
1. Chapter 1

**World of Remnant: Sengoku Era**

 **Hi I asked you guys if you wanted me to do a World of Remnant Sengoku period in Dragon of Rwby, well none of you answered so I went and asked on Rwby Amino and did a poll and a majority stated that I do it in a serpeant Fanfic so thank you who voted. Note, this will be narraited By Masamune Date. So review and All that stuff for now, lets begin.**

 **The begining**

Alright let's get started you imbeciles. If that birdbrain can explain his world and it's history, so can I. Here it goes.

Japan, a time Daimyo lived in prosperity. The Land of the Samurai as it was called. Farmers were farmers, artists were artist and the emperor held the country, but he did not rule. He was more of a figurehead than a ruler. All that power was given to the Military dictator or Shogun where I am from. The Shogun held the country together and any rebellion was soon crushed with an ironfist and the Daimyos who obeyed bow to the Shogun as they bow to the emperor.

The Ashikaga, the latest clan to be shogun, held the position for a hundred and thirty-one years, The Third Ashikaga Shogun make the land golden, but the eighth and foolish one, tore the land apart. His grip on the land was slipping and he head no heir so he let his younger brother the land. He was a imbecile as a year later he had a son and it led to the Onin war which led a spark that the clan was not proven to be the head of the country anymore.

My Great Great Grandfather and many of the other lords decided that the shogun was not weak and the land needed a new Shogun and that it will needed a more powerful own. And so the Warring States or the Sengoku period had begun and the race to the title still is to be clutched. Just wonder how long it will last before the land is united once more.


	2. Chapter 2

**World of Remnant: Sengoku Era**

 **The Dragon's Ambition**

Since I last left off how the Warring States started I might as well start with the top of the regin, Oshu. The Climant at Oshu is one of the coldest since we live in the mountains. The invaders to the south failed to head up north due to the harsh climates and mountain terrian. If the snow and ice didn't kill you then the proud Date warriors will. We were proud warriors of the snow and mountians and made us of it. When the war erupted, My Great grandfather was making us look weak so that we could be vassuls to another clan, the Uesugi, by letting one of his sons become a prisoner. Luckily my grandfather, saw it as a sign of weakness and started the Tenbun no ran with in the clan. My Grandfather won but it left the Date in a weaken state and was harder to maintain keeping the other clans retained. My father and Grandfather didn't agree so often but he knew that another clan war will just lead to the desturion of the Date.

Instead of just causing another clan war. My Father, Terumune, was named head of the clan. Which turned out good since the he slowly conqured the land and married my mother who was in a rival clan, the Mogami clan, just to keep the peace. Once I was born, I was given love and respect from my father, but nothing from my mother. All because of my missing right eye. I won my first battle at age 14 and did my father proud, so proud he made me head of the clan. As head I made the Date strong and expanded the land. As I was taking the land, the Hatakeyama clan wanted to make peace with us and my father was the negotiator, It was all a lie and they tried to kidnap him, I heard the news and rode back where my father was being dragged by his kidnapper. He gave me the order to shot and sadly I did as his life was also taken and my ambition was to hasten on taking the land. The Hatakeyama allied with the Satake, Ashina, Soma, and other local clans. Even thought we were out number, I have Konjiro's intelligence, My cousine, Shigezane, strength, Magoichi's markmenship and Keiji's will to defeat them. Soon the Soma and Hatakeyama fell to the my forces and I sored like the dragon I was. My most famous battle by far was the Battle of Suriagehara. where I showed the Ashina and their allies the dragons wrath as I took over 23,000 heads and blocked their escape roaute as the Date took all of the Oshu. But will I ever return to see my men and unite the land under the dragon? Only time will tell.


	3. Chapter 3

**Takeda; The Tiger of Kai.**

Since we talked about my clan. I might as well talked about the clan that was somewhat south to my lands and a bit in the Center was the territories of the Takeda clan and it's Tigers. Kai was a small region as it was surrounded by the Uesugi to the north and east of them, Hojo and Imagawa to the south, and the Oda to the west.

Long before I existed. The lord of the Takeda, Nobutora, was struggling to keep invaders from his land. I'll admit that from all four corners he was doing a decent job. And was considered Lucky that the old lord of the Imagawa died suddenly so that the southern borders were not a risk since he help Yoshimoto Imagawa as head of his clan and to gave him a daughter for marriage. As time passed he did not get along with his eldest son Shingen Takeda, who was better than him in strategy and tactic.

Nobutora was getting nervous with his allies as the Imagawa were about to break their contract. So he planned to have Shigen to to hostage to the Imagawa and make his second son the heir to the clan. Poor fool didn't know what hit him next. Shigen heard of the plan and rebelled against his father with very little bloodshed as Shigen won and banished his father to Suruga. It was a matter of fact that the retrainers supported Shigen as he brought his clan known. He expanded his land and strengthen his army. He made peace with the Hojo and Imagawa. But, his greatest achievement has to be the fact that he made the biggest calvary the land has ever seen. With his tactic and skill he was call as the Tiger of Kai.

As he gained lands to the south and east the north of Shingen was his struggle as Kenshin Uesugi, known as the Dragon or the Wargod of Echigo. Those two gain such a rivalry that when they met on the field of battle for the first time, Shingen blocked the wargod's sword with just an iron warfan. He may have lost the battle but he was determined to win the war.

As we was getting stronger Shingen allies were weakening. The Oda defeated the Imagawa as Yoshimoto was going to clam it but he and his army were wiped out and their vassals the Tokugawa rose to power. Shingen decided to make a march to the capital and clam as much land as he could from the vessels that took out his allies and doomed their clan. Too bad his his dream was never made.

During the Battle of Mikatagahara, that nearly brought the downfall of the Tokugawa, Shingen was getting old and was sick. The Old tiger lead to rest on his bed as he passed. As he passed it was said that Kenshin Uesugi weep many days for his rival and swore to not attack his lands for fourteen days and fourteen nights.

After the Shingen's death, his son, Katsuyori took head of the clan. But the Imbecile thought he could had his father's mild and skill. Turns out he had none as the biggest failure was at the battle of Nagashino as the most power calvary in the world was stopped by muskets that Oda equip his men with as the field was covered in blood. The Takeda lose many of it's men as well as their generals on that battle.

It later lead to the downfall of the clan as Kai was attacked by the Oda many times. At Temmokuzan, Katsuyori took his own life and the Takeda fell. But as One clan dies and burns from the ashes, another rises from the ashes, one the crosses the river with six coins.


	4. Chapter 4

**Uesugi; The War God of Echigo**

The land known as Echigo, west to my family, was ruled by the Uesugi. Had some complications as to who would rule. The land was Split with in three different Uesugi clans. During the War, Tamekage Nagao, defeated two of the Uesugi heads. One being Sadanor Uesugi, as he defeated at the Battle of Ichibiri. The other being Funayoshi Uesugi, who he himself killed in battle. He felt the great power he was holding struggle as the rise of the Ikko Ikki were Clamming rebellion on the warlord as they started to riot and attack the samurai. Takakage saw this as a threat and went westward. However Tamekage was killed in the line of battle as his army was soon defected. And So the first son, Harukage, and second, Kageyasu, fought for the head of the clan while the forth was spirited away.

Later in the Years the Forth son, know as Kagetora Nagao, was approached by Sadamitsu Usami and other retainers to overthrow Harukage as he was losing support for his retainers as he was not holding any grounds. He was hesitant at first but soon gain the reputation and overthrow his older brother and gain as head of the clan and changed his name to Kenshin as he took a Buddhist vow.

Kenshin was reuniting his land of Echigo and even expanning it with the help of his sister, Aya, her son Kagekatsu and one of his great generals, Kanetsugu Naoe. . Even going to the main castle of Odawara Castle home of the Hojo. He was Successful in attacking the main town but could not push onto the castle itself. But took Kamakura Hojo as an adopted son and gave him his Old name Kagetora Uesugi and returned North to Echigo.

He later fought in the Battle of Kawanakajima with his rival, Shingen Takeda, the Tiger of Kai. it was a hard and long battle as the two fought, but the Wargod outsmarted the Tiger and claimed victory as it was the first time the two met face to face as his seven branched sword was blocked by his iron warfan. It was said that Kenshin won that battle but that Shigen forces attacked another region as many put it as a draw. The two had a rivalry like no other as they fought with each other, they also traded with each other, stubborn fools.

As the years past, it was stated the news of Shingen's death, he weeps many days and nights and would never attack their lands for a certain time. Like many warlords he saw the opportunity to go to the capital and clam it. But the capital was run by the most power warlord of the time, Nobunaga Oda, the Demon King. Luckily, the Ikko Ikki were not found of Nobunaga as he was containly fighting them. As well as a conflict that happened in Noto which no one approved of as Kenshin took with Easies and earned the warriors of Noto. Anger by this, Nobunaga started to rise an army on his homeland to invade it but the Wargod stopped him at Tedorigawa. His 30,000 men were against the Oda's 50,000 but had the height advantage. Like with Shigen, he outsmarted the Demon king and move a small group from behind as it would look like he was moving his troops. Nobunaga attacks at night , But was faced with the Uesugi army as it lead to a great defeat for the Oda.

In Spite of defeating the Oda, Kenshin was beginning his advance to the lands, but like his rival Shigen, his health affected him, maybe because of his heavy drinking, and he later died. As Kenshin had no perper heir, His two adopted sons, Kagetora and Kagekatsu fought for the head. Aya sided with Kagetora, which was very odd since Kagekatsu was her blood, as well as the Hojo as they were his family still and will gain land with a Hojo holding to domains. As Kanetsugu side with Kagekatsu with the help of the Uesugi retainers. In the end Kagekatsu was the victor and killed his younger adopted brother. Too that that Imbecile Kagekatsu was not looking at the big picture. When he was at civil war, Nobunaga took the lands of Kaga and was right next to his doorstep.

After Nobunaga, that hardhead bowed to the monkey Hideyoshi as he was not willing to fight. Too bad Kenshin was not around to see the day, he would have fought til he did die in battle.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hojo; The Lion of Sagami.**

Were do I begin with this? Sagami was on the edge of the water and were neighbors south, after I united Oshu, and had the ocean on the east as they had good ports for fishing and the land is rich with it's rice fields, major forts and it's main headquarters, Odawara castle.

Just like Shingen Takeda and Kenshin Uesugi, Ujiyasu Hojo was one of the three great lords before the demon king took the capital. Ujiyasu in the beginning fought with Norimasa Uesugi, predecessor to Kenshin Uesugi, as he tries to take Kawagoe castle. His brother outnumbered 3,000 to 80,000, Ujiyasu lead a relief force of 8,000 men and using ninja's led by the Kotaro Fuma told them that their enemy was too relaxed and overconfident of victory. Ujiyasu ordered an attack at night and not to take any heavy armor or the heads of the defeated foe. It was a risk but it worked and Norimasa was forced to flee.

After that battle, The Hojo were ruling Sagami and expanded to the Kanto region and marrying the sister of that clown looking, but strong, Yoshimoto Imagawa and making a peace treaty with Shingen and Kenshin as to share Kozuke. That old lion built strong forts with his sons, daughter, ninja Kotaro Fuma and the bear princess Kai. He even had to give up one of his sons to Kenshin after trying to take Odawara castle and get his sons out of a tight spot from following Shingen after they try to take the tiger at Mimase Pass. As well as keeping lands together after the great Imagawa defeat at Okehazama in which the Tokugawa and Ii clans defected and joined the Oda.

But unlike the Takeda and the Uesugi, the Hojo held a firm grip since their family ties were more strong. Maybe that's how they didn't get shot down at Nagashino or go into a clan civil war with the Uesugi. Even thought the loser was his seventh son tried to fight for the Uesugi head, his other six sons did not fight to be head of the clan if he were to die. However strong the bonds were. They could not ally with another clan since almost the whole country now was under that monkey's rule. Only me and him are what's left. I wounder how long that mighty castle of his can take before it is beaten? I was on the fence of either helping or fighting them. A hard decision to make.

 **Note:**

 **Ujiyasu actually died in 1571, before Shingen and Kenshin died themselves. This is only from Samurai warrior lore, but they will change it eventually in later games most likely. In the battle of Odawara, his son Ujimasa was head of the clan.**


End file.
